1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing, and more particularly, to a method of and apparatus for classifying an image as text image or a non text image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With storage becoming cheaper and cheaper, more and more devices store images. Many applications distinguish between text and non text images. Technologies for accurately determining a non text image from a text image are needed.